Dominion Season Three: Texan Turmoil
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: The gang gets a vacation to the Lone Star State, but chaos ensues as strange things begin to happen to them. Inuyasha becoming a demon, Yugi going missing, and other randomness.
1. Flight Plans

The third and final season of my Dominion Saga is now here. School starts for me soon, so I won't be able to come up with anything, unless I think on it. Anyway, Atem has returned to be with the Protectors of Domino, but then strange occurrences begin to happen to them, such as Inuyasha becoming a demon, and Yugi turning up being missing. What will happen? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Kilnorc owns his OC, Brian. Thank you.

Kairi was seated at a grand piano in her apartment, playing the song Gira Con Me by Josh Groban, the beautiful melody filling the building. Her beagle, Shiloh, perked up his ears at the music, and rested his head between his paws. Kairi closed her bright sapphire eyes, letting the song flow through her. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled her from her world. She stopped playing, and went over to the door. When it opened, the other Protectors were there, smiling. Atem was clothed in his ancient Egyptian garments, including the crown that he wore, which had the Eye of Ujat carved in the middle of it. Yugi was by his side, his bright indigo eyes sparkling as Shiloh raced up to them, barking happily. Yugi stroked the puppy's fur, who acknowledged the praise. Kairi allowed them inside, the others beaming at her.

"So, why did you call us here?" Inuyasha inquired, taking a seat on the floor. Kairi walked over to them, and inhaled slightly.

"You do know that it's our job to protect Domino, right?" she asked them all. They nodded, and she continued. "Well, I decided that we need to take a vacation from our job." The others were bewildered at the suggestion. "I mean, we take our job to seriously. We just need to rest and relax for a while." Inuyasha growled, and grabbed Kairi by the collar of her shirt.

"We can't just leave Domino without it being destroyed when we return!" the half-demon shouted. Kairi smiled slyly, which caused Inuyasha to lower her.

"Not a problem, my half-demon friend," she explained. "I asked our friends, Mana, Mahad, the Silent Magician, and the three legendary knights to take care of things while we're gone. They'll keep Domino safe, promise." Inuyasha still didn't agree, but he finally felt calmer.

"So, where are we going to go?" Yugi asked excitedly, his eyes widening. Kairi placed her hands together, smiling again.

"We are going to my home state, Texas!" she exclaimed, causing stares all across the room. "What? That's where I was born and raised!"

"Kairi, people ride horses all day long without taking any rest," Joey muttered.

"That's just a myth. You can only have a horse if you want one. Some ranches allow horseback riding. That's always fun. There's also a theme park there. Trust me. It'll be fun." They stood up, and nodded. Atem placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Hold on, wasn't that where the Texas Chainsaw Massacre happened?" Joey asked, fear showing in his eyes.

"Sort of, but that was just a movie," Kairi laughed, pushing them towards the door. "I asked Kaiba if he would fly us out there."

"Rich Boy?" Joey began, but Kairi stopped him.

"He declined at first, but then I told him that if he didn't, I would have Mokuba call Noah to create a virus for the Kaiba Corp main computer system." Joey laughed, and punched the air happily. Kairi told them to pack and meet at the Kaiba Corp building the next day. She closed the door, and picked up a black cowboy hat. Shiloh sat at her feet, panting.

"Don't worry," she giggled. "I asked if Mokuba could take care of you while we're gone. You'll be in safe hands." She placed the hat onto her head, and looked out the window, the sunset painting beautiful colors in the sky.

What will happen as the gang begins their adventure in Texas? Find out in chapter two!

Review please!


	2. Flying High

The second chapter of Dominion Season Three is now underway! It seems that Kairi has planned for the Protectors, Kagome and Shippo to take a vacation to Texas. What will happen as they head to Kaiba Corp the next day? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the Dominion Saga. Thank you.

-**The next day, Kaiba Corp**-

The Protectors stood near the building, waiting for someone to show up. In the distance, Inuyasha made his way towards the others, a woman and little boy accompanying the half-demon. The woman wore a tradition Japanese school uniform, her ebony hair fluttering in the northeast winds. The boy had orange hair, which was tied back with an emerald ribbon. Small fox ears were on top of his head, along with a fox tail that twitched slightly. The woman carried a brown suitcase, while the kitsune carried a small bag. Inuyasha noticed Atem staring at him, for the half-demon was wearing a cap over his white dog ears. Inuyasha smiled lightly as they grouped with the Protectors.

"Wait a minute," the kitsune inquired. "Where's Kairi?" The others shrugged, but then, the sound of hoof beats broke the silence. A jet black horse raced through the streets, a figure riding on top of it. The figure had golden blonde hair, sapphire eyes, and wore denim jeans, a black vest on top of a white, long sleeved shirt, brown cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat. The steed stopped in front of the Protectors as the figure leapt off the animal.

"Howdy, y'all!" Kairi greeted them with a smile. "You guys ready to go to the Lone Star State?" The Protectors nodded as the door to Kaiba Corp opened. A man with brunette hair and unwavering blue eyes stared at them. He crossed his arms rudely before making his way towards Kairi.

"All right, let's get this going quickly," he muttered. "I don't want you dilly-dallying before the flight, so let's get going, NOW!" Joey growled at Kaiba's attitude, and they made their way towards the airport, via limo. Kairi left her horst, Midnight, with Mokuba, who also had Shiloh. On the way to the airport, the Protectors listened to Disturbed, singing along to all the songs. Kaiba ignored them as they sang the song Voices.

-**Domino Airport**-

The Protectors made their way through the airport, searching for the private jet that Kaiba would be flying. They soon found it, labeled with the Protectors of Domino logo, which looked like their different weapons. The jet was red and black, while the logo was white. The Protectors cheered as they made their way into the plane.

"I call window seat!" Joey shouted, and soon, everyone had taken their seats. Joey and Tristan sat together, Yugi and Atem were by each other, along with Tea, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo sat together, Chihiro and Haku were together, as were Ed and Al, Cloud was with Brian and Kairi, who had their weapons stowed away in the cargo hold, just in case. Kaiba allowed this from the airport, who knew the heroes who saved Domino countless times. As the plane raced down the runway, Kairi looked out the window, sighing. Cloud looked over at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be great to see home again," she whispered as the plane began to ascend into the bright blue sky. The clouds whizzed by them as the jet steadied itself into the sky.

What will happen as the gang makes it to Texas? Find out in chapter three!

Review please!


	3. Arrival

The third chapter of Dominion Season Three is now underway! The Protectors have made it to Texas, and all seems peaceful…for now. What will happen? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

The gang was sound asleep, Joey's snores filling the cabin when the plane began to land. It was early morning in the Lone Star State, around 1 am. Yugi rubbed his eyes wearily, and looked down at the airport. It was huge, with many planes all around them on the runway. The building was lit up brightly as the plane stopped at the terminal.

"Just how long are you geeks going to stay here, anyway?" Kaiba muttered as everyone sleepily stood up, grabbing their belongings from the overhead compartments, while the crew members took out their weapons and Duel Discs from the cargo hold.

"For a few weeks," Kairi yawned. "You should stay here, too, Kaiba. It'll do you some good to get away from the company." Kaiba scoffed, and patted his laptop, which was at his side, slung over his shoulder. Kairi sighed, and made her way out of the plane, the others in front of her.

-**Limo**-

The Protectors looked all around the landscape around them. Cars were all around them on the highway, street lamps lit brightly. In pastures, horses and cattle grazed peacefully as they passed. Yugi rested his head on Atem's lap, who was already sleeping against the seat. He opened one eye to see his hikari sleeping on his lap. He smiled before drifting off to sleep once more. Kairi looked out the window at her home state, a hotel looming over them in the distance. A theme park, Six Flags, was abandoned until the afternoon or morning. The limo stopped, and the Protectors got out of the vehicle, still exhausted. When Kaiba bought the hotel rooms, they all crowded into the elevator, people staring at Alphonse and his current state. Shippo rested quietly in Kagome's arms, purring softly like a cat. Soon, they all got their rooms, right next to each other. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo shared a room, as did Ed and Al, Chihiro and Haku shared a room, Yugi and Atem stayed together, Joey and Cloud stayed together, and Kairi, Brian, and Kaiba got rooms by themselves. Kaiba needed privacy for his company, while Kairi and Brian just needed to be alone until morning. Then, they would get rooms with someone else. As everyone drifted off to sleep once more, Kairi looked out the window as the streets lined with late workers and drunkards speeding off in different directions. She closed her sapphire eyes, resting her head onto the soft pillow.

"I'm home," she whispered softly to the darkness.

-**Inuyasha's Room**-

A shadow moved swiftly across the wall, a pair of glowing golden eyes along with the silhouette. It stopped suddenly as Inuyasha turned in his sleep, mumbling something about Ramen Noodles. The shadow relaxed, moving towards the half-demon, pulling out something. It chuckled softly, and dispersed into nothing, Inuyasha growling darkly. Was it in his sleep, or was it something else?

What will happen as the Protectors awaken on their first day on vacation? What happened to Inuyasha? Find out in chapter four!

Review please!


	4. Texan Murder

The fourth chapter of Dominion Season Three is now here! It seems that Inuyasha is acting differently on their first day in Texas. What will happen as they find out that Inuyasha's missing? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the Dominion Saga. Thank you.

Dawn broke around 7:00, in which Inuyasha awakened first, his golden eyes narrowed darkly. He turned towards Kagome, who turned over in her sleep. The half-demon stared at the woman before taking the Fang Blade, and jumping out the window to the streets below. Kagome jumped at the sound of broken glass, turning her head warily towards the window.

"Inuyasha…" she muttered to herself. "When I see him, he's going to get it." Shippo rubbed his eyes sleepily, glancing around for Inuyasha.

Outside, in the hallway, the other Protectors heard the sound of the window breaking, and all raced out of their bedrooms, fully dressed and weapons and Duel Discs in hand. Kagome poked her head out of her room as Atem made his way over to her.

"What happened?" he inquired to her. She shrugged, and then pointed to the window.

"It was Inuyasha, I know it," she whispered. "Something must be wrong with him. We have to find him, and figure out what's going on with him." Atem nodded, and motioned for the others to meet him and Kagome down in the lobby.

-**Meanwhile**-

Inuyasha raced through the streets, his once golden eyes now crimson with his pupils as slits. His teeth had become fangs, and his fingernails grew into claws. He growled darkly, glancing around at the cars and civilians all around him. He noticed a child laughing at him, and plunged his claws deep into the little boy's body, killing him instantly. Before anyone could panic, the demon raced off into an alley, his white hair waving behind him.

The Protectors raced out of the hotel, noticing the mother of the murdered boy sobbing on the sidewalk. Brian made his way over to her, comforting her. The boy's eyes were wide, glazed with his paralyzed fear before being killed.

"What happened, m'am?" Brian whispered gently, in hopes of comforting the woman.

"This monster killed my son!" she sobbed, burying her face into Brian's black shirt.

"Monster? What did it look like?"

"Its eyes were glowing blood red before it killed my son! But, my son was laughing at it, only because it had white dog ears on top of it. Then, it dug its claws into his stomach, and now, he's dead!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome growled. "Where did this monster go?" The woman pointed down the alley, and the Protectors all raced towards the dark alleyway, not noticing a pair of crimson eyes staring them down.

What will happen as the Protectors search for Inuyasha? Find out in chapter five, Friend or Foe?

Review please!


	5. Friend or Foe?

The fifth chapter of Dominion Season Three is now underway! It seems that Inuyasha has become a monster, murdering an innocent civilian. Can the Protectors reason with this demon? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Brian cocked his shotgun, aiming it at every single shadow that moved. A tall figure stood on top of a trash can. The top of his kimono was ripped off, showing his chest. He extended his claws towards them, his crimson eyes glowing brightly. The demon lunged towards Atem, who dodged the claws, and struck with his sword at the demon's chest. Inuyasha easily dodged the blade, and slashed Atem's chest, ripping his clothing, blood flowing down his front.

"Inuyasha, stop this!" Kagome shouted, leaving her the perfect target for the demon. He lunged towards Kagome, but Atem blocked the attack with his blade. Inuyasha leapt back onto the wall as Cloud readied his sword. The demon growled darkly, searching for a target.

"Don't hurt him!" Kagome begged with the others. "He's not himself!" She turned towards Inuyasha, her eyes filling with crystal tears. "Please, stop this! You can fight this! I've seen you fight this before, and you can do it again!" The demon stopped for a minute, hearing Kagome's sobs. Kairi raced towards him, preparing to slash at him, but Inuyasha stopped her by placing his hands onto the blade. Kagome stepped towards the demon, who moved away from her, growling. Each time she moved towards him, he moved back, being blocked by the Protectors, weapons in hand. They knew what Kagome was trying to do. The demon had nowhere to go as Kagome embraced him, sobbing.

"You can fight it, Inuyasha," she whispered to him. "Please. Just don't be like this anymore." A hand fell upon her head, stroking her hair.

"Kagome…" a soft voice reassured. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha, his eyes no longer crimson and filled with hatred. He placed his left hand onto her body, holding her close. "Thank you." Tears of joy streamed down Kagome's face, the others putting their weapons away.

-**Hotel lobby**-

"So, what happened last night, Inuyasha?" Brian inquired, Kagome leaning against the half-demon. "Did someone come into your room?" Inuyasha shook his head, his eyes closing.

"I could feel something leave my body while I was asleep," he explained. "It was as if I became full demon, my human side gone completely. But luckily, Kagome stopped the process…for now, at least." The others agreed as Yugi stood up from them, heading to his room. Atem started to follow, but Cloud stopped him.

"I think he needs to be alone for a while," he muttered to the former Pharaoh.

-**Yugi and Atem's room**-

A dark shadow moved across the floor as Yugi sat on his bed, deep in thought about Inuyasha's condition. The shadow moved up to the wall, golden eyes glowing brightly. A dark hand reached out to the boy, snatching him as he squirmed to get away. Its grip was tight, disallowing the duelist to escape from its strong hold. The shadow moved into the wall, taking the boy with it.

What happened to Yugi, and will Inuyasha's inner demon be released again? Find out in chapter six!

Review please!


	6. Take and Leave

The sixth chapter of Dominion Season Three is now underway! Yugi has been captured, but by who? And will the others find out of his disappearance? Will Inuyasha become a demon again? Read on, and find out! Note: this chapter might be short.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Atem stood up from the soft chair, looking towards his room. The others followed suit as the former pharaoh made his way to the elevator. Inuyasha stood up behind Kagome, trying to sense any demons.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered, and the half-demon knew what was coming. "Sit, boy." _WHAM_! Inuyasha hit the ground hard, slamming his face into the floor. Cloud looked back at them, and chuckled a bit. Inuyasha growled darkly as they made their way up to the third floor, where their rooms were. When Atem opened his room's door, he noticed that Yugi was nowhere to be seen.

"Yugi?" the Pharaoh called out. "Are you here?" Silence filled the air as the others clamored into the room. Kairi shook her head, and Atem knew that Yugi was missing. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he knelt by his bed. A dark portal appeared inside the room, making Atem jump. Yugi stepped out, dressed in a black cloak, the hood hanging from his shoulders. His eyes were blank, the pupils gone.

"Yugi!" Atem cried out, but Cloud held him back with his sword.

"Something weird's going on here," Joey remarked as Yugi tilted his head back.

"You shall all bow down to our leader," Yugi muttered. "He shall rule this world with darkness, making you his slaves to the impending darkness." Another dark portal appeared, and a figure, robed in the same cloak, appeared beside Yugi. It placed a hand upon the boy's shoulder, dragging him into the portal.

"Let him go!" Atem shouted, but they were both gone as the portal disappeared from their view. Kagome held onto Shippo tightly as Inuyasha growled darkly, his left hand twitching. The half-demon turned towards the door, the growling growing louder.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired, turning her head towards him. "Are you all right?" He didn't answer as he ran out into the hallway, jumping from the ledge to the lobby, his eyes changing from golden to crimson.

"Oh, snap," Kairi muttered, racing to the ledge of the third floor. "Not again…" Inuyasha had become a demon once more.

What will happen as the Protectors chase after Inuyasha again? What happened to Yugi, anyway? Find out in chapter seven!

Review please!


	7. Demon Capture

Sorry about the long wait, but the seventh chapter of Dominion Season Three is now underway! Inuyasha has become a demon once more, and runs off into the city once again. What will happen as the Protectors search for their half-demon friend? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Inuyasha raced through the streets, roaring out in anger as civilians moved out of the demon's way. His eyes glowed brightly, revealing his anger and rage onto the city streets. Children stared wide-eyed at the monster while their parents pulled them away. The demon thrust his claws into a few civilians, killing them. Blood dripped off of his fingers as he ran into an alleyway, the darkness covering him as police searched for him. The Protectors of Domino followed the screams and sobs that rang out through the crowded streets and sidewalks. Guardian Eatos flew overhead, sword clenched tightly in his left hand. They noticed the demon run into the alley, and began to make their way towards the darkness.

Atem glanced down the alley, noticing a pair of crimson eyes peeking out through the shadows of the darkness. He pulled out his sword as the demon leapt down from the garbage can that he was on top of. Inuyasha growled darkly, staring the Protectors down. Kagome trembled in fear at her love, seeing what he truly was: a monster. She collapsed on her knees, turning her head away from the demon. As the other Protectors pulled out their weapons, preparing to strike, a dark portal appeared behind Inuyasha. A figure in a dark cloak, the hood casting its face in shadows, appeared from the abyss, taking hold of the demon's arm, keeping him from attacking. Kagome stood up quickly, reaching out for the demon.

"INUYASHA!" she cried out as both the cloaked figure and the full demon disappeared into the portal, which vanished in a millisecond. Kagome buried her face into Brian's jacket, sobbing uncontrollably. Brian slowly lifted his hand, and placed it onto her shoulder as the others crowded around her in comfort.

-**Meanwhile**-

Inuyasha was struggling to break out of thick iron chains that were bound to his arms and legs, a figure whose face was shrouded in shadows standing before him. A second figure, shorter than the first one, appeared from the same portal as before, lowering its hood to reveal Yugi Moto, his eyes blank.

"Master, are our plans going to work?" the boy inquired in a monotone voice. The first figure nodded, chuckling darkly.

"Soon, Yugi," it replied, watching the demon struggle violently, roaring out in protest. "Very soon, darkness shall cover the world, and those fools who hinder us shall fall to their knees in death."

"What about the demon?" Yugi muttered, motioning to Inuyasha. The shrouded figure leaned back in thought, and then smiled, though Yugi couldn't see it.

"He could prove useful to us, my boy," it laughed. "Now, go! Send out the elite warriors to bring the Protectors to me. NOW!" Yugi nodded, and disappeared into the portal once more. The first figure continued to watch Inuyasha, turning his attention to a window to the outside world. It showed the Protectors, all around Kagome back in the hotel lobby. Inuyasha also watched this, and snarled darkly, his eyes narrowing.

"Easy, demon," the figure assured. "You're time shall come to kill them. Just you wait."

Was it a good chapter? Who could the leader be? Find out in chapter eight, World of Darkness.

Review please!


	8. World of Darkness

The eighth chapter of Dominion Season Three is now underway! It seems that Inuyasha has been captured, but by who? And can the Protectors find him in time before he becomes a demon for all eternity? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Kagome and the others desperately searched for Inuyasha all over the city, but found no trace of the half-demon. Kagome was nearly on the verge of tears as they continued their search for their fellow Protector. As they sat themselves down at a local park, a low rumbling began to shake the earth beneath them. Kagome clutched Shippo tightly as the others readied their weapons.

"What's going on?" Atem inquired as the rumbling grew louder. In the distance, demons with swords were racing towards them at blinding speed, snarling darkly. Cloud readied his Buster Sword, his sapphire eyes narrowing slightly. As the monsters drew closer, they realized that they bore golden emblems upon their shoulders. This emblem contained a wolf and a sword, colliding with each other on impact. The demons growled sharply, one of them pointing its claw at the Protectors. They lifted their weapons into the air, a loud howling sound echoing throughout the city. A large violet portal appeared in the crimson sky, a wind pulling the Protectors into it. They screamed out in fear as the portal closed behind them. When the vortex reappeared, it revealed a world covered in shadows, dark clouds gathering in the ebony skies. The trees towered above them, casting dark shadows all around them. A cloud of smoke appeared near them, and a figure in a black cloak that was over a pair of black leather pants and black boots appeared from the smoke, the hood casting its face in shadows.

"Well, well," it hissed darkly, turning towards Kairi. "What a pleasure seeing you here, _sister_." The Protectors were startled, but Cloud turned his sword onto the figure.

"Sephiroth!" he cried out, but the stranger wagged a finger.

"Wrong, blondie!" it laughed, lowering the hood. It revealed a boy of around 13 with medium length brown hair and emerald eyes, which were narrowed in hatred. Around his neck was the same emblem that the demons bore: a wolf and a sword.

"Toby," Kairi hissed, her eyes narrowing. "So good to see you, step-brother."

"STEP-BROTHER?" inquired a bewildered Joey, his Duel Disc hanging off of his arm, his eyes wide. Kairi nodded, turning her sword towards Toby. The boy circled the Protectors, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

"Pity," he muttered darkly. "I was hoping for more of a challenge, but all I see is a pack of weaklings compared to my powerful army!" He waved his arm, and behind him, thousands of glowing eyes appeared from within the forest. Toby's form twitched as he screamed out in agony, his entire body transforming right before their eyes. His hands became longer and his fingernails became claws. His face grew longer into a wolf snout as brown fur began to line his face and body. His eyes became a bright golden color as his ears moved to the top of his head, which were becoming pointy. His legs became stalky, as did his feet. All that remained was the emblem around his neck. The werewolf growled darkly, lifting its left paw into striking position.

"ATTACK!" it roared to the demons behind him. One of them turned out to be Inuyasha, who growled when it saw Kagome.

"No…" she whispered, falling to her knees. Cloud and Haku guarded her, Haku in his dragon form.

"Shippo, you have to get out of here," Cloud muttered to the kitsune. He nodded, and ran into a small bush, watching the battle begin.

"You will all die," Toby rasped. "For in my world, there is no escape!"

Can the Protectors escape from the World of Darkness? Or will they be trapped forever? Find out in chapter nine, The Code of the Werewolf.

Review please!


	9. The Code of the Werewolf

The ninth chapter of the final season of my Dominion Saga is now underway! The villain has been revealed to be Toby, Kairi's step-brother. But why did he make Inuyasha a demon and kidnap Yugi? Will peace be restored if the Protectors defeat him and end this Texan nightmare? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The werewolf reared its head, the massive army of demons surrounding their master, weapons lifted to the blackened sky. Kairi's face became distorted, half of it only becoming bones, while the other half stayed the same. A black wing appeared on her back, sword in hand. Her eyes glowed crimson, staring her step-brother and the demons down. Kagome trembled in fear as Inuyasha growled darkly, searching for a target. Shippo hid quietly in a nearby shrub, his tail swishing back and forth in fear.

"How did you transform Inuyasha into a demon, Toby?" Atem growled, gripping his sword until his knuckles turned pale. "Tell us, right now!" The werewolf chuckled, fingering his chin with his left clawed hand. He then held up a card that showed a monster appearing from a brick wall, its claws reaching out for something.

"Wall Shadow," Chihiro whispered, standing near the Dragon Haku, her entire body trembling. Toby chuckled again and put the card away.

"Correct, little girl," he growled, circling the group while the demons awaited orders. "Wall Shadow crept into the hanyou's room that night and stole his human side. He can never become a hanyou again, unless I give him back his human side. But that won't be happening, now would it?" The werewolf pointed to the Protectors, ordering the demons to attack. Inuyasha leapt towards Kagome, but the girl held up a bow and arrow, aiming it towards the demon near him. She let the arrow fly, and the demon was soon pinned to a tree, its left arm covered in blood. Inuyasha glared at Kagome, his eyes flashing in anger. She took another arrow, and aimed it at him.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha," she whispered softly before releasing the arrow. The demon leapt up into a tree, dodging the arrow. Kagome gasped as the demon leapt down, claws raised. He struck her at the chest, leaving long slash marks through her shirt.

Kairi fought with Toby, who continued to dodge her sword, growling.

"Fool," the werewolf laughed. "You possibly think you can defeat me? Your own flesh and blood?" Kairi scoffed, tossing her head as she thrust her sword at her step-brother. The werewolf dodged the sword, but soon felt a stabbing pain through his back. Kairi had teleported behind him, and stabbed him with her sword. The others fought off the demons, leaving only Inuyasha left.

"Return Inuyasha to the way he was," Kairi hissed, her eyes narrowing. "_Now_." Toby, who was now in his original state, held up a dark shadow and threw it towards Inuyasha. Kagome raced towards the demon, clinging to his body.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, sobbing into his chest. The growling stopped, a hand upon her shoulder.

"Kagome…" a soft voice replied. The girl looked up, and saw Inuyasha, no longer a demon, looking down upon her, smiling. "It's alright now. I'm back." Kagome pressed her face into the half-demon's chest, and sobbed happily. Toby, however, clenched his fist in fury. Kairi pulled out her sword from his back, but soon fell to the ground after a strong punch from the villain.

"Why you-," Brian growled, rushing up to Toby, fist raised. He was about to punch Toby in the face, but the villain blocked it with his right hand.

"You all are fools," Toby laughed. "I'm much stronger than you thought I was." Suddenly, Kairi appeared behind him again, and stabbed him in the back once more. He gasped out in pain and collapsed onto the ground. A dark portal appeared in front of them to the outside world.

"Yugi…" Atem muttered, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Hey, Pharaoh!" a voice called out from the other side of the portal. "Hurry up, and let's go home!" It was Yugi. The Protectors smiled, and ran through the portal. Kairi lifted Toby onto her shoulders, and turned towards him. He opened his left eye.

"Forgive me," he whispered before becoming unconscious again. Kairi smiled, and they both went through the portal that led back to Texas. The others were already there, waiting for their fellow Protector.

"I was wondering, guys," Kairi whispered. "If Toby could join us. I'm sure that he would be a great help in fights." Inuyasha placed a hand upon Kagome's shoulder as the wind brushed past them. Shippo glanced up at the sky as a white dove flew past them. Atem nodded towards Kairi as she placed Toby onto the couch in the lobby, his chest rising and falling.

"Thank you, brother," she whispered softly, stepping outside once more. The sun was setting in painted colors upon the canvas of the sky.

What will happen after Toby awakens? Find out in chapter ten, Phantom of the Opera.

Review please!


End file.
